A Master's Love
by Meichn014
Summary: Tien is the type of a guy who is hard to get. He reason, can't find the perfect girl. But what if he find her. I'm not really good at this so pls send a review
1. The Meeting

Tien was walking by to buy some food on the store. When he got out he saw Yamcha with his new girlfriend. "Hi Tien. I see you still have no girlfriend." Yamcha said.  
  
"I just can't find the perfect one yet." Tien said.  
  
"Dude women are everywhere. You just have to pick, you know. I almost forgot this is my girlfriend, Emma. Emma, this is Tien. Look I have to go. See ya when I see ya." Yamcha left. When Tien came back home, there was an unexpected visitor. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tien said.  
  
"You must be Tien. I'm Lin- Lin."  
  
"Sorry Tien." Chiaotzu said. "I forgot to tell you that an old friend of mine was coming."  
  
"That's okay. A friend of Chiaotzu is a friend of mine. Why did you come here anyway?'  
  
"Chiaotzu told me that you're a great warrior and we need your help. An evil monster terrorized our village. Even I can't defeat them."  
  
"What do you what me to do?'  
  
"Well I was hoping that you're the one who could train me. Chiaotzu told me that you're strong."  
  
"Well, I don't mind training a girl but can you keep up with it?"  
  
"I'll do my best, Master Tien." 


	2. Is this Training!

It was 4:00 am when Tien woke up Lin- Lin. "Hey sleepy head wake up." Tien said. "Wake up, wake up." But she won't wake up. "WAKE UP!" Tien screamed at her ear.  
  
"Can't you just give me 5 minutes?" Lin- Lin said.  
  
"If you don't wake up I won't train you"  
  
"Okay, okay! Geez don't get so hot headed"  
  
They went to the kitchen. "Cook up some ham and bacon." Tien said as he gave all the ingredients she would need.  
  
"This is not training nor am I your maid." Lin- Lin said as she puts down the food.  
  
"First of all, I don't want you or me to train on an empty stomach. Second, I'm your master and you should follow me." So she started cooking.  
  
"Hmmm, this taste good." Tien said.  
  
"Thanks, I was just a child when my mother taught me how to cook. It's because when the time come I get married, my husband won't have any problem."  
  
They went out to start training. "Okay, for your first training here." He gave her 2 buckets.  
  
"What's this for?" Lin- Lin asked.  
  
"Duh, you're going to get water of course."  
  
"If I must but still don't see what part of training this is." She flew up but Tien stopped her and said, "You're not going to fly. You'll go to the river walking."  
  
"Okay that's a total torture. It would take me hours to get back and forth."  
  
"Are you disobeying your master?"  
  
"No sir!" she said. "What a jerk!" she murmured.  
  
After few hours she reached the river. "At last." She said. "What took you so long? You're slow as a snail." Tien said.  
  
"Gee, I don't know maybe you just LET ME WALK FROM YOU HOUSE TO HERE! And besides you flew so its absolutely impossible for me catch up."  
  
"I did not fly. Actually I just walked and it only took me few minutes."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you want me to get a bucket of water."  
  
"I was just checking on you. So far it took you 2 hours to get here." Tien flew up and said, "I'll be waiting for you back home. Be quick and remember I want you walking." Tien left. Lin- Lin picked up the buckets and start pouring water on it. She went back home and took her again 2 hours. When she finally reached the house Tien was waiting outside. "It's about time you came. I'm already sweaty and I need to take a bath."  
  
"Here, the bucket of water your highness." Lin- Lin said sarcastically. "I thought training is about increasing your strength, agility, and speed. This is not training, this is household chores."  
  
"Okay then we battle this afternoon. If you win, we'll do it your way but if I win you have to follow my orders."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
That afternoon Lin- Lin was warming up for the fight. "Are you ready to lose." She was confident.  
  
"Let's start."  
  
They started the fight. At first Lin- Lin was on the lead until she fell for one of Tien's illusion attacks. After an hour she fell on the ground. "I told you, you couldn't beat me. We've wasted so much time for doing a stupid thing like this. I'll carry you."  
  
Lin- Lin refuses to quit, "This battle isn't over yet."  
  
"Are you nuts. If we keep going like this you'll be staying in the hospital for a long time."  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to prove to you that I right." Her face was covered with blood.  
  
"You're wrong. The chores I gave you is already your training."  
  
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
"It's true. When you carried the bucket of water you were increasing your speed and strength. I'm trying my best. You won't get anything if we stick to the old way."  
  
Lin- Lin knelt down, "Master Tien, please forgive me. I was so foolish."  
  
"It's okay I forgive you."  
  
After that Lin- Lin started to work hard. She obeyed Tien's orders. Each day she gets stronger and faster than ever before. 


	3. Feelings that never came true

Lin- Lin was going to take a bath when suddenly the door opened. "Ah! Pervert!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry! The door was opened so I thought there's no one inside." Tien said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Get out! Get out!" Lin- Lin was so angry. After her bath she went outside to do some training. Tien went outside to apologize to Lin-Lin. "Lin-Lin I..."  
  
"No master it was my fault I should have locked the door."  
  
"Since you're doing well why don't we skip our training today and go to the city to have some fun. I heard the carnival has opened"  
  
"Sure I love to." They went to the carnival. They ride the roller coaster, ferries wheel and etc. "I'd really had fun master."  
  
"I told you, you'd like it." Then Yamcha came with his new girlfriend, Sheryl. "Hey Tien. I see you've decided to have a girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She my student."  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm a dog."  
  
"Hey look there's Goku and the others. Goku, Goku."  
  
"Hi Yamcha. Hi Tien. What's up?" Goku said. "Tien, who your friend?"  
  
"Well she is Lin- Lin. She's my..." but Yamcha cut in and said, "Goku did you know that is Tien's girlfriend."  
  
"Quit it Yamcha she is not my girlfriend. She my student"  
  
"If she's not your girlfriend, why are you blushing?" Krillin said.  
  
"Well I...I... Oh look at the time. Lin- Lin we better go home. Well see guys later."  
  
Back home Tien sits down as he look at Lin-Lin training but as he looked at her a strange feeling had came. "Am I in love? No that's impossible. I must be hungry. Lin-Lin let's eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Okay I'm hungry too."  
  
When Lin-Lin is about to serve the food, she accidentally slipped. "I gotcha!" Then a strange feeling came between Lin-Lin and Tien. Then Chiaotzu came. "Tien is the food ready?"  
  
"Yeah in a minute." Tien said.  
  
"Forgive master but I must go."  
  
"But why? All this time you're the girl I've been looking for. You're sweet and kind and simple and everything."  
  
"To tell you the truth I had feelings for you too but I'm already engaged. My finance is in the village. I'm sorry but must leave."  
  
Lin-Lin went back to her room and packed her clothes. "What this is how it ends? We can start a new life. Forget your village. They'll just forget you later on."  
  
"No! I was born in that village. I grew up there and the reason I came here is to train."  
  
"Fine! Get out now!"  
  
"You don't have to shout 'cause I'm already leaving." Lin-Lin left Tien's house with sorrow and anger. Yet she had no choice. It was either her village or Tien.  
  
"Tien do really love her?" Chiaotzu asked.  
  
"Of course I love her."  
  
"Then you should let her go. She is just like a bird. If you hold on it too tight it will die, but if you let it go it might just come back later."  
  
"I guess you right. I guess she wasn't the right girl for me." 


End file.
